We Fight As Men
by Sand Dun
Summary: Smoke rescues Sub-zero from turning to a cyborg. Meeting up with Raiden on the shores of the Sea of Blood, they join to help save Earthrealm. Here's what happens through out the rest of the game with this change of events. Reviews are still very welcome, and thank you for getting 5,108 views on this story! *Has been revised*
1. I Will Change Your Fate

_A/N: This story has been revised. The plot has not changed, but the word use, descriptions, etc. have. I hope everyone enjoys the new changes. Many, many, many thanks to those of you have already reviewed the story. Your reviews are still very much appreciated. :) And everyone who reviews, thank you!_

* * *

><p>Sub-zero stands unwavering in the sand filled arena. An audience of bloodthirsty Outworld Tarkatans howling and screaming savagely generates no fear in the warrior. His obligation to revenge his brother is fulfilled; he feels no course of action to end Scorpion. "Finish him," Shao Kahn orders. The Outworld emperor's words hold no mercy or remorse for Quan Chi's fallen warrior. Indeed, no real emotion traces them except faint amusement. Words spoken from the immoral man bring no surprise to Sub-zero. He would assume no less from the ruler of Outrealm. "No," he answers. His voice is strong and spoken firmly. "I have fulfilled my duty."<p>

For a few tense moments only the upset uproar of the Tarkatans can be heard. Breaking his cold gaze from Shao Kahn, Sub-zero turns to leave this foul place. This plan reworks itself when he is unexpectedly surrounding by silver cyborg ninjas. Painful electrical pulsations hit him just as he moves to defend himself. His body spasms involuntarily, and he is rendered utterly helpless. Yet, despite the great agony he knows they will not kill him. These heartless, thoughtless, soulless cyborgs want him among their ranks. They want to own and transform him, to make him act solely upon the order of the Lin Kuei without remorse.

The blue-black clad ninja catches sight of Cyrax and Sektor as they approach Shao Kahn. His view is limited, but from the starkly shown colors on their metal frames, it must be them. He can recognize Cyrax's mustard color and Sketors tainted red. Disgust contorts his face further as he watches them simultaneously bow in respect to Shao Kahn. Sektor then steps forward. In his deep slightly robotic voice he requests for Sub-zero, as supposedly promised.

The words rein anger onto Sub-zero. He had not come here to pawned back to Lin Kuei to be transformed into a cyborg; he had come to avenge his fallen brother. "No! You will not take me!" Sub-zero shouts, despite that he cannot even move. His eyes dart to the crowd of warriors that watch: all are heedless to his struggle. Foul bastards.

Before disappearing to be taken forever in the depths of a metallic body of whirring gears and mindless duties, Sub-zero catches a glance of Smoke. The closely befriended ninja is struggling through the crowd to assist him, but a blue and white clad man is stopping his efforts with a firm hand upon his shoulder. What words the man speaks are lost as the cyborgs and him vanish.

New surroundings and sounds quickly enclose Sub-zero. Large metallic enclosed pods sit vertically at the far end of the large metal room. Many surround them, each controlled by a dashboard of electrical controls.

Two cyborgs restrain his arms and drag him towards the closest pod. Blue-clad metal lies on a table next to it. Laid out so that all the components are seen as they would on a cyborg, only lacking a body to take their form. The lifeless mask laid there stares bleakly back at Sub-zero as he is pushed towards the pod.

Struggle is vital, but he is weak from the electrical gush in his body, and it still continues to jolt small spasms from him. As well, the cyborgs hold him securely. There is no escape from the fate that has been set before him it seems. Pushed inside the pod, Sub-zero feels metal bars latch him down at the legs and over his chest.

The pod is closed with light _click_. Darkness surrounds him, then suddenly blinding lights.

^Smoke pushes Raiden away angrily, sending the man stumbling backwards. The Thundergod had taken away his foremost opportunity to save his friend. No matter, Sub-zero's fate is not yet decided, and he will change it. Ignoring the Thundergod's words, he vanishes leaving a thin wisp of gray smoke in his wake.

A long bare hall is set before Smoke as he reforms from his teleportation. Cold and mindless like the cyborgs, it represents them well. And there is a certain eeriness that surrounds this place—it has the sense of malevolent things.

The walls are jutting outwards slightly in a circular fashion and are made of thick metal in shade of dull charcoal gray. Above, the ceiling is vented with many even square holes. Behind the holes thick strands of wires can be seen that stretch to great lengths as they follow along the hallway. The floor is of a similar fashion to the ceiling, being vented. Many small yellowish lights radiate here.

Wisps of white smoke slither up from beneath the venting on the flooring, climbing upwards before being ripped apart by the crisp air.

Heedless to the possible threats, Smoke races down the hall. His footsteps echo off the metal walls as his feet hit on the hard floor. It is not stealth he desires in the slightest, purely swiftness.

The tunnel seems to go on forever, all the while with the feeling of faintly turn right, and then abruptly a large circular door is blocking the way. When Smoke pauses before it, he feels as though he had been running for an eternity despite that his steady breathing suggests he has not gone far at.

The ninja pauses in front of the doorway. A dashboard extends from the wall on the right side. From the looks of it, some type of number code insertion is required to gain access. Seems as he hasn't the faintest clue what the said code could be, Smoke turns to his only other fast option. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes evenly. Focusing his inner energy he straights his posture and moves his left hand in front of him, flat and palm up. His right hand is then moved above the left with two fingers extended upwards.

Whispering a strand of words under his breath, Smoke traces a large circle on the door with the two extended fingers from his right hand, his body moving in a graceful motion to follow the fluent movement. When this is finalized he places his left hand on the center of the circle. He retracts his fisted right slowly while inhaling deeply before crashing it into the hard metal. He pulls back immediately.

Pain wells smartly within his knuckles in spite of his guard protection, but by the sounds his effort is successful and that is all that matters: the metal scrapes backwards and falls to the ground with a noise that seems tenfold amid the eerie silence.

Opening his slate gray eyes to view his triumph, a brief smile of satisfaction quirks Smoke's lips upward. Without second thought he swiftly enters through the makeshift hole. He sees a room brightly lite and filled with peculiar pods. Promptly his eyes fall upon four silver cyborgs that approach with inevitable hostility. It would be plausible to say they had detected his untimely entry when he destroyed their door. In any case, behind them he can see they are coming from the direction of the only pod with a closed lid. He rushes forward to kombat them, spurred by the assumption Sub-zero must be within that pod.

Throwing off the first cyborg's fists, Smoke disappears to materialize behind the temporarily confused ninja. Smacking his opponent on the back of its head to disorientate it, Smoke finishes it off with a chopping hit to its back, which immediately shatters its spinal cord. Despite that it is cyborg, it still is susceptible to bone fractures and, much like a human, will succumb to defeat if the proper ones are broken.

The rest of the cyborgs are finished with rapid success in similar ways. It is easier to disrupt their wiring, but difficult since most of it is well covered. Thus Smoke mostly falls back to breaking bones, despite the sting he must endure when the hard metal defends his blows.

With the cyborgs defeated, Smoke rushes to closed pod. He anxiously looks over the dashboard beside it. There he sees a confusing amount of buttons and switches, but fortunately a small lever covered beneath glass protection labeled 'Override' is familiar. Smashing the glass with his elbow, Smoke pulls the lever. A red light _clicks _and steadily glows beneath it to showing activation.

Soon afterwards the pod opens itself spilling out a waves of steam.

Inside, Sub-zero lies disoriented and close to unconsciousness. His clothes and mask are torn carelessly, and needles with green liquid tubes attached to them pierce his body's arteries in multiple places. Fortunately no serious transformation has taken place, and what is seen now is mere preparation.

Slate gray eyes lighten with relief, Smoke quickly jerks out the large needles. Sub-zero watches him with glazed eyes, oblivious to any pain the action might cause or that his Lin Kuei comrade is looming over him. That he is under the influence of the substance is apparent. Unlatching the hefty bars at hold Sub-zero down, Smoke pulls the blue-clad ninja out of the pod with a grunt. He holds Sub-zero's arm over his shoulder as means of support. The weight of his friend burdens and slows their movement, but Smoke will not abandon him so easily as Raiden had.


	2. Unforeseen

**Chapter 2: Unforeseen**

To transport Sub-zero and himself, Smoke will need to wield a great deal of his natural smoke aura. As he has learned, to teleport far distances requires more energy while shorter distances less. Transporting himself from the arena to this location required enough energy to slow his fighting and senses somewhat. Any effects he could feel teleporting himself back would be tenfold with the strength and energy he would be required to use in transporting Sub-zero with him. Thus, Smoke knows he will most likely be unconscious and very weak upon arriving at his destination.

With much to learn about his powers, he cannot focus and utilize his full potential energy. He is forced to make do with what he has learned.

Taking a deep slow breath, Smoke calmly closes his eyes. Drawing his free hand in front of his face with two fingers extended, he holds the hand close to his face. Continuing to breath evenly and slowly, the silver-haired ninja begins to focus his energy and mentally select a destination. It is out of question to arrive in Shao Kahn's arena in such vulnerability. Even in with the slim chance of Raiden still biding there, it would still most likely only get both being transformed into cyborgs… a thought that is most discouraging.

His thoughts waver to the location Sub-zero and him had separated to go their own ways: the Sea of Blood. The harbor was an amass of stench crowded with dead, rotting Tarkatans and men alike, but it would serve is purpose for now. He did not know how much time he had left before more cyborgs showed up. "Elder Gods preserve us," he murmurs.

Light clouds of smoke begin to surround the ninjas' forms. It swirls and dances around them thickening and strengthening. Beads of sweat trickle down the side of Smoke's eyes and his two extended fingers shake as he struggles to center his energy. Sub-zero sways heavily and the seemingly louder sounds of the mechanisms surrounding them slice the threads of his concentration almost completely.

Then dead silence.

Opening his eyes, Smoke takes in the only to powerful foul smell thick within the air: rotting, forgotten carcasses. The soft rhythm of waves fills his ears lucidly, but his sight hazy. Falling to his knees, Smoke distantly feels Sub-zero's blunt weight pull him onto his side. He can see that his companion has already fallen unconscious. Blackness, slow blackness, fills his vision… then nothing.

The fragrance and ambiance of being among decaying bodies brings an unpleasant awakening. Smoke groans quietly, his teleportation has exhausted his body deeply. Glancing at Sub-zero he sees that he is awakening as well. "Smoke," Sub-zero says in wonder as he looks at him. Sitting up, the he looks around gradually. "The shore… we're back?" His gaze returns back to his companion. "Thank you." The words are heavy with sincerity, and the silver-handed ninja's eyes are quickly lightened with a smile. "You're welcome."

Slowly moving into a sitting position, Smoke finds he suffers only minor injuries. Aches foretell of bruises, his knuckles feel horribly tender, and his body is exhausted, but otherwise he is sound.

As they sit silently gathering their wits the sound of talking arises from over the berm of rotting bodies that hides them from the view of the shore. They listen, silent and attentive, to hear the more brutal noises of kombat swiftly arising.

Silently creep over the piled bodies together they see Johnny Cage and a green-clad woman kombating on the shore. A blue and white clad ninja, who Smoke quickly announces is Raiden, watches. Two other Earthrealm Shaolin warriors, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, stand on each side of the Thundergod. Their faces are slightly bemused as the watch the kombat, while Raiden's is simply neutral.

Upon identifying them as allies, Smoke moves for the hiding place to stand beside Liu Kang. The Shaolin monk crinkles his nose at the scent of the Lin Kuei ninja's clothes and looks him over briefly, but doesn't note his presence otherwise. Sub-zero follows more attentively. Raiden notices the two ninja's sudden appearance with slight surprise, but relief. "Sub-zero has returned still as a man I see," he says, observing the ice warrior. "Yes, extremely fortunate, but… forgive me for leaving at such rashness," Smoke quietly replies.  
>"You did what was necessary, and from your rashness we have kept a useful ally." The silver-haired ninja bows his head in acknowledgement.<p>

The green-clad woman defeats Cage with a few moments after silence falls over the spectating group. "I didn't want to do that," she announces as the beaten movie star sorely gets up. "Princess Kitana has been captured. She is to be executed," she continues. Her desperation to receive aid is obvious in her tone. "And you are, babe?" questions Johnny Cage, flicking off specks of sand from his arm. "Jade. We must hurry," she replies, exasperated at Cage's blasé attitude.

Stepping forward, Liu Kang questions, "Where is she?" Jade turns to gesture towards a looming building set in pitiless black. "There. She's being held at the top." Liu Kang merely nods in acknowledgment; his eyes are keenly on the tower now, observing its menacing features. He beings to jog towards it without so much as a word to his allies, perhaps in fear that Raiden would object this action. Kung Lao immediately sets after him. "We shall continue the tournament as we must." Raiden announces, watching the two warriors. "Liu Kang and Kung Lao may assist Princess Kitana."

~  
>The Shaolin monks walk into the sandy blood strewn Outworld arena in silent defeat. Unable to find Kitana in the tower, they had learned of her new location from the Shokan warrior, Goro. The news had been a setback, but they were forced to accept it nonetheless.<p>

Moving into the audience of warriors, they join Raiden, Smoke, and Sub-zero in watching Johnny Cage kombat Ermac.

The movie star is plainly exhausted, as the duel has been going on for some time. Bruises harshly adorn his body and blood weeps from various small open wounds. The fight has run its length for the movie star, and despite his formidable skills he is no match for Ermac. His punches have slowed and are easily blocked, while his kicks are poorly timed. Ermac needs little further effort to defeat him.

But Ermac does not bask in his victory. Instead he quietly moves back into the crowd of other warriors, heedless of the Shao Kahn's pleased laughter and the Tarkatans screaming for him to kill.

Johnny follows, but with difficulty.

Upon watching his approach, Liu Kang suddenly notices Kitana chained to two broken short pillars next to Shao Kahn's throne. Moving forward to assist her, he is stopped by Raiden. "We must attend the tournament. You must fight," the Thundergod reasons, placing a hand on the Shaolin monk's shoulder. "I am not he who needs to win," Liu Kang retorts, "It was your fault she is to be executed," he adds, shrugging off the hand. He heedlessly strides across the arena to Kitina's side.

Shao Kahn regards Liu Kang's motion with little interest; his attention is on Raiden. Laughing loudly Shao Kahn announces in his deep bold voice, "Give me your best warrior, Raiden." Kung Lao makes to move forward, but stops. Glancing at Raiden, he waits. "Perhaps you are 'him'," Raiden says evenly. Kung Lao smiles slightly, as the pride with these words gives him courage and cockiness. Moving forward, Kung Lao stands tall and awaits the announcement of his opponent.

Shao Kahn regards the Shaolin momentarily, before speaking. "You will face Shang Tsung..." The soul-stealing sorcerer stands tall upon hearing his name, and a cunning smile twists his lips. "And Quan Chi," Shao Kahn finishes, ignoring the reaction. Shang Tsung's smile immediately disappears to surprise and then disgust. Quan Chi, in turn, smirks at his name's announcement, and Shang Tsung's expression.

Liu Kang stops his attempts to free Kitana of her chains as he hears both sorcerers' names being called out. He watches his friend with impulsive concern. Kitana's eyes share his emotion as well, but neither voices their concerns.

Likewise, Kung Lao is surprised with this challenge, but the burden of Raiden's belief of him being the savior of Earthrealm causes him to quickly rid himself of his apprehensions.

As both teams move into fighting positions, Smoke moves forward to even the sides, but is immediately stopped by Sub-zero. "You are too weak to fight yet, Smoke. I will go in your stead." Smoke hesitates, but nods in understanding. "I challenge Quan Chi and Shang Tsung and offer Kung Lao my assistance." Raiden takes these words with small surprise, but any other emotions are otherwise hidden. Shao Kahn chuckles, but does not reject the Lin Kuei.

Kung Lao and Quan Chi move to lead the fight. Each stance in their kombat position, they charily watch one another. Both are completely wary of the other's presence and movements. Composed before the fight yet eager to win, they wait for Shao Kahn's word for them to begin.

The minuscule moments that pass feel like lifetimes drifting away in a rapid interval. Then, a ruthless voice is heard sharp and clear despite the impatient howling of the Tarkatan audience: "Fight!"


	3. Fight!

**Chapter 3: Fight**

Sand shifts. Only the continuous roaring of the Tarkatan audience can be heard. Two opponents face one another in the long tradition of mortal kombat. Who will strike first? The word has been given; it is now up the opponents to decide when the fight truly begins.

With an abrupt motion of his hand, Kung Lao grabs his hat. The whole brim is edged with a razor sharp blade fitted around the hat and must handled very carefully. Flinging it forward with great strength, he aims to hit Quan Chi in his legs. However, he is parried by when the sorcerer jumps forward, over the obstacle. Coming down faster than the Earthrealm warrior can dodge, Quan Chi hits him squarely in the chest with his elbow. He stumbles backwards threaten to loose his posture, but quickly manages to regain himself and trips the Outworld server before further harm can be done.

As his opponent hastily stands, Kung Lao teleports himself behind him. Grabbing Quan Chi by the shoulders, the Earthrealm warrior tosses him forward using his own body's weight to balance the throw so that he lands on his feet while Quan Chi skids into the sand. A smirk of satisfaction quirks the Shaolin monk's lips, while a sharp chuckle from Shang Tsung is heard.

The necromancer advances into offense mode quickly after this, unfortunately too quickly for Kung Lao. Using his ground burst, Quan Chi gives Kung Lao a painful boost backwards, before putting him into a trance using his necromancer magic and mesmerizing hand movements. Unable to do nothing more than move like a zombie with his arms flung in front of him, Kung Lao is temporarily helpless as he stumbles towards his opponent. A green substance floats around his head, showing any observes of the necromancy that controls him.

Using his ground burst at close range, the sorcerer then uses a few simple moves to knock Kung Lao backwards once he approaches. Slightly dazed, but out of his trance, Kung Lao immediately upper cuts Quan Chi when he moves within range. Teleporting himself behind the sorcerer, he spins. In doing so, he sends Quan Chi stumbling forward. However, it will take more than this to trip the steadied man. Well aware of this, Kung Lao does an ultimate hat throw. The hat is thrown with perfection and hits its marked target squarely. It grinds up his opponent's chest, before appearing back on his head, bloodied.

Feeling slight humiliation to be facing an Earthrealm opponent that is kombating him unusually well, Quan Chi immediately moves to attack and rid of this emotion. Flipping forward he lands multiple kicks on Kung Lao as soon as he lands. Apparently moving into attack as well, Kung Lao is momentarily vulnerable to the painful kicks. Seizing his advantage, Quan Chi upper cuts the warrior and ground blasts him.

Falling onto his back in the course, yet warm sand. Kung Lao is heedless to all else, but winning this tournament. He must save Earthrealm. For did Raiden not say that perhaps it was he who must take this daunting task? Is it not his shoulders that Earthrealm's fate rests upon?

Renewed with these thoughts, Kung Lao moves to attack with great haste and fierce determination. Knowing that Kung Lao will try to move to the offense, Quan Chi moves to attack first. However, in his attempt to kick the Earthrealm warrior backwards so that he may kombo him, his leg is caught with Kung Lao's arm and held tightly to the Earthrealm warrior's side. Slightly staggered, the Netherrealm enchanter does not have time to defend himself.

Throwing down Quan Chi's leg forcefully, Kung Lao multi kicks him when the Netherrealm warrior attempts to regain himself. Using his cyclone move, Kung Lao spins immediately afterwards. Feeling immense energy flow through his body, Kung Lao dive kicks Quan Chi to bring him into a vulnerable position. Moving within range, the eager Earthrealm warrior executes his Fist of Shaolin.

The agonizing feeling of bones being pushed to unforgiving limits fills Quan Chi's body. Despite his strength and sorcerer he is helpless to Kung Lao's attacks. Practiced till perfection, Kung Lao efficiently finishes his move. The Fist of Shaolin is met to be brutal and efficient in finishing or severely injuring the opponent.

Quan Chi is thrown towards toward the side of the arena where his partner, Shang Tsung, awaits his turn. Physically exulted and beaten, the Netherrealm necromancer is defeated. Shang Tsung knows this and moves forward to take his place.

Slightly tired himself, Kung Lao knows that he has a partner of his own, awaiting and present to take his place when needed or necessary. However, determined to prove his worth and abilities, Kung Lao does not move back to allow Sub-zero to take his place. The icy warrior merely waits; facial emotions do not betray his thoughts as he regards the fight with a cool gaze.

Knowing Shang Tsung will be a difficult adversary, Kung Lao makes fluent motions with his hands before kneeling. Knowing his signal despite never having fought before with the monk, Sub-zero rushes behind his partner. Placing his hands together, the warrior sprays a thick stream of ice at the new opponent. Shang Tsung is immediately frozen in his position. A position that tells his was about to use a fire skull. Rushing forward, as he is eager to strike his opponent while his is still frozen, Kung Lao does a dive kick followed by a multi kick.

Knocked backwards, Shang Tsung is quick to regain himself. Using his triple skulls he hits the Earthrealm warrior successfully with each one. Putting his hands together he shoots a fire skull upwards. Unfortunately, Kung Lao had been planning to dive kick the Outworld warrior and his hit by this. He earns a few painful kicks before finally being thrown backwards.

Still keen and not willing to back down or trade places with Sub-zero, Kung Lao teleports himself behind Shang Tsung. This proves to be a wise decision, as the sorcerer shoots multiple fire skulls were he had stood. Grabbing up the sorcerer, he kicks him away. Once Shang Tsung stands he is immediately met by Kung Lao's grinding hat.

Raiden watches the fight closely. Despite his calm demeanor, a storm brews inside him. His decisions that he has made have further cracked his amulet. Kung Lao must be the 'he' of which his vision told him of.

Near Shao Kahn's throne, Liu Kang watches the kombat with just as closely. Not eager to see is friend defeated, the fellow Earthrealm warrior feels great relief when Quan Chi is removed. However, his anxiety returns as he sees Kung Lao's difficulty with Shang Tsung. Kitana is silent, but watches with him. Strangely, Shao Kahn is heedless of both and Liu Kang is able to release her from her shackles. They share an awkward as Kitana thanks him. But the moment is short-lived as a shout from Kung Lao brings their attention back to the tournament.

Using his sorcery Shang Tsung has transformed himself so that he is identical to Kung Lao. The transformation has given the Outworld warrior all the knowledge of Kung Lao's hard-practiced moves, and he uses them with ease and efficiency. However, the real Earthrealm warrior is more determined.

Kitana lightly touches Liu Kang's arm. "Do you think he will win?" She questions. A simple enough question, yet what she really is asking is if he skills will match those of Shang Tsung's. "Kung Lao knows his skills. I have trained beside him for many years. I believe in he will," Liu Kang replies without hesitation. Believing that positivity towards his friend will aid him to victory he does not allow any negative thoughts to posses him. Though their conversation has ended, their eyes do not waver from one another. Finding that he is leaning forward, Liu Kang hesitates.

A sudden shout followed by a massive uproar in the audience instantly turns both Liu Kang and Kitana's attention back to the fight.


	4. Police Brutality Coming Up

**Chapter 4: Police Brutality Coming Up**

The great sorcerer, trusted right-hand man of Shao Kahn, is thrown next to Quan Chi in a clumsy mess. Still recovering from his defeat, Quan Chi is kneeling to regain is strength, but quickly stands and backs way to avoid having Shang Tsung thrown onto him. The Outworld sorcerer follows suit, stiffly standing and avoids looking at his beaten 'ally'.

Proudly smiling, Kung Lao holds his hands up to show his victory. Whether the Tarkatans cheer in for him or simply are in a frenzy uproar over the fighting is unknown. His back is to Shao Kahn's throne, though he sound not trust the Outworld emperor, he is caught in his moment of victory.

Liu Kang and Kitana had crossed over and stand next to Raiden and Smoke. They show their enthusiasm for the Earthrealm warrior's great victory. Raiden smiles at the display and takes off his amulet with high hopes. It cracks further, much to his dismay. No one notices this most unfortunate happening. Staring at the pendant for a few more moments, hoping that his eyes may have deceived him, the Thundergod quickly reattaches it. This matter will need to be spoken of later.

Sub-zero stands a respective distance from Kung Lao, but does not participate in his victory boasting. Kung Lao won this success, and it is his alone to celebrate. His eyes waver on Smoke, his friend. Mostly, he is making sure the black clad ninja is doing well after his teleportation. Smoke notices his gaze, and they share a friendly smile. One would think that with masks on they would be unable to know the other's smile, but Smoke and Sub-zero have known each other for many years. Facial expressions, mask or not, are easily read.

Smoke turns his attention back to Kung Lao, and his eyes suddenly widen with surprise. Still watching him, Sub-zero immediately notices this reaction. He turns his attention to Kung Lao as well. Immediately seeing Smoke's cause for surprise, Sub-zero reacts without question. He sprays an ice scream that hits Shao Kahn's outstretched hands, and they freeze immediately, prevented the Outworld emperor from grabbing Kung Lao. The Shaolin monk notices Sub-zero's action and almost mistaking it for hostility at first. He dashes forward and turns around to see Shao Kahn watching him with annoyance.

Turning his attention to Sub-zero, Shao Kahn seems somewhat surprised, as though it never dawned on him before that the ice warrior before him should be a cyborg under Lin Kuei control. Sub-zero coolly returns the emperor's gaze, unflinching to the burning yellow-orange eyes that peer dangerously at him.

Seeing that the situation will turn dangerous within moments, as they are in Outworld and surrounded by its residence, Raiden says in a hushed voice, "Let us leave this place. Quickly." His tone is loud enough for only his nearby companies to hear. Smoke motions for Sub-zero and Kung Lao to hurry to their position.

Shao Kahn breaks free of the ice that holds his arms together. Summoning a long cruel-looking spear he throws it sharply at the easiest target. The sharp green weapon flies accurately. It pierces Smoke squarely in his shoulder, and breaks through the armor and bone set there, the point emerging from the opposite side of contact. Shock and pain etch clearly onto Smoke's face, and he sways unpredictably.

Instantly supporting his Lin Kuei comrade before he can fall, Sub-zero stares down at him with mute alarm. Shao Kahn, meanwhile, observes with some satisfaction, but before he can utter an order, Raiden stretches a hand to the heavens and teleports himself and his companies from Outworld.

"What in the hell is going on?" Stryker demands.  
>Kabal, his partner, simply shakes his head, "I don't know." They watch atop a skyscraper roof looking down in amazement as inexplicable great ugly beasts lumber down the roads obliterating everything in their path. The armed forces that defend the roads to prevent them from moving any further are steadily being force backwards in their unsuccessful attempts. Despite the loads of bullets that they pour mercilessly on the creatures, they keep moving forward as if the wipes of their very masters thrash their backs. "We should go down and help, they're in bigger trouble than we are up here," Stryker says finally. Kabal points downwards,<br>"Not any more."

A strange reptile-man is climbing up the building at a surprisingly timely and effective rate. "Pistols," Stryker commands. Both draw their M9 handguns and take aim, firing selectively. The reptile easily dodges their shots, much to the SWAT counterparts' dismay. It jumps extraordinarily high to land behind them. Its face and upper head are hidden behind a black mask and face guard. Only its yellow reptilian eyes, around the eyes, and upper cheeks are showing. "Alright let's do this. You and me," Stryker barks. Behind his façade there is confidence and even slight cockiness. The creature makes no attempt to reply, but apparently understands what is partaking as he goes into a fighting stance.

Stryker immediately moves forward to attack Reptile, eager to take the offense. Very quick to response Reptile uses his acid spit and flips forward to execute his elbow dash. Alert of the attack, Stryker effectively uses his baton to bash the ninja, sending him flying backwards. "Time to meet gunpowder, bitch," Stryker shouts as he tosses a grenade at Reptile. Exploding, it sends him father backwards, almost off the skyscraper. Hissing with frustration, the scaly man regains his posture instantly. Using his fast force ball, he catches Stryker off guard for a few moments with the sudden show of his natural power. Unable to throw himself out of the way fast enough to avoid the green substance, Stryker gets smacked backwards by the hot liquid.

Using his M9, Stryker gives Reptile a little taste of a far ranged fight for himself. As soon as his opponent gets up Stryker makes use of his gun once more. However, this time he uses a move he likes to call 'bang bang' in which he makes use of both his handguns. It is most effect and always pleasant to use. Dashing forward Stryker grins, knowing his next move will surely end the strife. "Spread em'!" he orders as he shines his flashlight in Reptiles face. Reptile hisses in surprise at the blinding light, and he drops to his knees trying to cover his face. A painful blow onto top of his head meets his actions, as the metal flashlight jolts nauseating pain into him. Throwing it down, Stryker grabs a baton from his back. Smacking the reptilian across the face he then unbuckles his high-powered taser gun, a useful asset in the case of violent meetings like this.

Strong and painful electrical flows burst through Reptile as his body's muscles contract simultaneously when the gun is pressed under his chin. Falling backwards Reptile lays in a limp heap, unconscious. "Busted," Stryker mutters.

Kabal walks up beside his victorious friend and punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Nice job, but a little overkill, don't you think?" Stryker regards the cold-blood ninja with a curious frown. "He's not dead, but definitely not going anywhere in a hurry. Come on; let's see how far those… things have gotten. According to how shit is going, we'll need to give them reinforcements, I'm sure."

Both move to the edge of the rooftop. Looking down they hastily notice a group of military forces pinned down behind a mound of rubble by one of the brutish two-legged creatures. "Stryker, check her out! Friend or foe?" Kabal asks pointing at a pink clad women standing on a bridge a few yards behind the strife. "Foe," Stryker replies, his voice reveals no. Kabal frowns and looks at the woman more closely. Perhaps he is not seeing what Stryker is seeing? "Dressed like that?" Kabal questions in surprise. The woman is wearing nearly nothing: a revealing bra, skimpy underwear, and high-heels that go up to the lower section of her calf. "Definitely foe," Stryker assures him. "Cover me."

Having moved down the skyscraper as quickly as possible, Stryker confronts the woman on the bridge. "Hey, what're you doing out here?" He asks. Mileena looks at him for a moment, before laughing in a strange high-pitched way. "Looking for a new playmate," she replies, lowering her pink mask to show her Tarkatan feature of menacing teeth within a large mouth and a hawk nose. Slightly taken back by her looks, Stryker posses in fighting stance when he sees her do so.

Striking first, Mileena uses her tricky teleport move to achieve double hits on Stryker. Quick to regain himself, Stryker trips her and uses his baton sweep. As she stumbles backwards, he uses his 'bang bang'. Letting out a shriek of frustration and pain, Mileena uses her teleporting. Following, she throws both sais at Stryker. Managing to block one away with his baton, he is hit by the other in his arm. Pulling it out, he glances at her with an annoyed look. In response Mileena, merely cocks her head and laughs.

Their kombating quickly ensues. Mileena is a worthy warrior, but Stryker has the uses of gunpowder and efficient SWAT training. The Outworld experiment is beaten in submission. "You're coming with me," Stryker comments as he moves to subdue her with his handcuffs. However, a loud roar catches his attention. Glancing towards his left he sees a dragon flying overhead. Standing up in dumbfound, he is heedless to Mileena recovering. Jumping up, she charges at him, but before she can reach him several lighting bolts shock her. Falling to the ground in severe spasms, the pink clad woman falls unconscious.

A blue and white clad man floats down from the sky. Stryker stares at him for a moment in astonishment, before he questions, "Who... who are you?" Raiden makes to reply, but a vision comes stopping him. He holds his head in pain as endures it. "You alright?" Stryker asks, moving forward to assist him if need be. Raiden nods, as he recovers.

Loud commotion to the left attracts their attention. Movie star, Johnny Cage is fighting the centaur, Motora. Gapping in surprise Stryker exclaims, "Johnny Cage is fighting a giant monster? What is this 'Time Smasher'?" Ignoring the comment, Raiden flies to Cage's aid. Using his lightening he prevents Motora from doing the fatal blow. Finishing him off, Raiden uses his torpedo attack. In doing so, he sends Motora through the bridge into the water below.

Stryker was watching with such awe that he does not notice that Mileena has escaped or that Kabal has come up beside him. "That guy just shot lightening. From his hands. How'd he do that?" Kabal asks. Stryker shrugs, as he is just as knowledge-less on the ability as Kabal is. He replies as casually as he can, "No idea."

Suddenly a loud intimating growl is heard from their right. Turning they see a large striping four-armed creature approaching them. Kintaro.


	5. Join Us

**Chapter 5: Join Us**

A good foot taller than Stryker and Kabal, Kintaro watches them with menacing yellow eyes. Both draw their pistols in preparation for an attack. "Spread out. Give em' multiple targets," Stryker quietly tells Kabal. His reaction is quick and calm, but the cop still finds a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach as he looks up the fearless opponent.

Stryker moves a little from the bridge's edge while Kabal moves a fair distance to his right. His gun is aimed and does not waver, but remains steady. Kabal is very good at what he does in this law business, even if his previous life hadn't been exactly clean. He finger slowly begins to move towards the trigger, as he watches Kintaro. He anticipates a response of aggression and doesn't want to get hurt if he's right. Suddenly the four-armed creature breathes a spray of thick fire. Screaming in horrible agony, Kabal crumbles to the ground desperately trying to stop the burning. Stryker's aches to run for him, but quickly realizes if he does he will far the same fate. His leg muscles tense in anticipation of movement. He forces himself to hold fast: he won't be able to help Kabal if he is suffering the same. The horrible screams of agony from his partner drive a mad sense of urgency into the SWAT officer and he turns to look his opponent dead in the eyes with malice. "Humans," Kintaro spats. "Less ungly when they burn."

Ignoring the bitter retort, Stryker knows that the only way that he will be able to aid Kabal is if he defeats Kintaro. Moving into his kombat stance, he stares down his opponent as casually as he can manage, despite failing terribly. Though, despite his anger, he begins to feel doubt as he watches his large opponent. Kintaro seems amused at the human's arrogance as he flexes his large, muscular four arms before, too, moving into a stance for kombat.

Kintaro breathes fierce flames at his opponent, eyes glowing hellishly with anticipation for the grotesque effects. However, Stryker is wary that this attack might be used first and is ready to parry it. Rolling out of the flame's reach, he jumps forward and kicks Kintaro high in his burly chest. Flying backwards at the brute force, the four-armed creature regains itself with amazing haste for his size.

Kintaro's fighting style is brutal, but slow. Strangely, when the creature does a successful attack, he acts as though an audience views their kombat as he flexes his muscles in an almost taunting and definitely arrogant way. However, Stryker finds this action quite advantageous, as the four-armed man will often become too distracted by his imaginary audience to parry Stryker's move. At a scale disadvantage, Stryker uses the full brunt of his SWAT arsenal. Occasionally he will get an opportunity to use kombating moves, of which he does not waste.

Seeing that he is loosing, Kintaro starts to become agitated. Through his frustration, however, Stryker finds even more of an advantage. Instead of attempting to attack while the Shokan is on the offense, Stryker moves around his attacks. The longer the fight goes the easier the cop as see his opponent's strategy, and he begins to anticipate what Kintora will do next. Stryker moves in to finish the duel.

When the Shokan crashes to the ground unconscious, Stryker murmurs in surprise, "Never knew I had it in me…" Groaning catches the man's attention. Turning Stryker instantly recalls his partner. "Kabal!" Stryker shouts in alarm. Hastily moving to the injured man's side, Stryker reaches out to aid him in some way. His friend moans and barely moves; his clothing and skin are burned horrifically. Fearing that he will do more damage if he touches his skin, Stryker fumbles activates his radio. "Base, Eagle Two!" He calls in.  
>"Go Eagle Two," comes the static reply.<br>"I need a medevac now! Current position is on the junction bridge near the subway; Kabal is down. Third-degree burns," Stryker reports in, managing to remain calm.  
>"Medevac unit routing to you. ETA ten minutes."<p>

"Sit tight, Kabal help's coming," Stryker tells his friend in a calm voice, attempting to soothe him. Their current position is not secure, but will have to suit their situation. Moving Kabal would only worsen his injuries. His whole body is an amass of charcoaling flesh and smells of it pungently. Stryker ignores this. "I'll search for backup... Don't worry, I'll be back," he tell him. Not sure if Kabal can even hear him, Stryker hurries down the street towards the subway, nonetheless. Ten minutes is a long time to wait for help, and he'd seen men easily die in less from burns similar to Kabal's. Before kombating Mileena he was quite certain he saw friendlies moving inside; it is his best change.

As he moves down to the subway, suddenly without the slightest warning, Stryker is lifted into the air. "What the—?" he shouts, in surprise. No one is holding him up. By what means is this? A green aurora that floats around him seems to be the reason behind this, but still does offer a reasonable answer.

Having left his radio on, base replies, "Say again?" Just as suddenly as he is lifted, Stryker is thrown down into the subway. Bouncing painfully off the escalator railing, he lands prone on the platform. Groaning, he struggles sorely to his feet. Fortunately, his SWAT body protection has taken most of the thrashing from the brutal toss, and he is only a little shook-up. As he stands, a black and red clad man floats down to him. "The emperor will have your soul," Ermac says. Though there is only one man before him, it sounds as though many speak. Slightly taken back at this strange opponent, though not to say his last one wasn't usual, Stryker replies in sharp annoyance, "Yeah? Come and get it!"

Ermac's strange telekinesis and prowess with magic are most unusual to Stryker, however, able to adapt quickly, he learns how to parry the moves and when to best time his dodging movements so that he doesn't time them to late… or too soon. He also has an assortment of weaponry at his own disposal. Each has a unique advantage over the other. In the end Stryker's brutish ways and modern weaponry win him the victory over Ermac.

Beaten profusely, Ermac falls unconscious. "I think I'll be keeping my soul," Stryker retorts, looking down at the ninja. The sound of running catches his attention. "I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker," comes a voice. Immediately drawing his pistol and aiming it at the man, Stryker replies, "Well, you found me. Who are you?"  
>"I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering Earth's defenders. You are among them."<br>"What the hell are you talking about?" Stryker asks, lowering his pistol, as he now sees Nightwolf is appearing not to be his enemy.  
>"Raiden leads Earth's Defenses against the Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival."<br>"Yeah, well," Stryker replies, holstering his pistol, "'Earthrealm Defender' is about ten steps above my pay grade." Nightwolf regards him evenly,  
>"I see you doubt yourself, even after your victories. Come." Considering the situation for a moment, Stryker finally nods his consent. He follows Nightwolf back to the bridge where Kabal was left.<p>

An outline of charcoal and smoke is all that remains of where is friend once was. "What?" Stryker questions in confusion, "Where is he? Medevac hasn't been here."  
>"Perhaps he has gone to find help," Nightwolf offers. Stryker shakes his head,<br>"Naw, he was too banged up. Someone took him."

Mileena runs through the destroyed streets of the Earthrealm city. Frustrating and humiliated with her defeat, she stops to look around. Fuming over the new scratch marks that dot her body, she hisses upon noticing the black streak upon her outfit. "Not a very nice playmate…." she comments to herself. Suddenly a whirling black-green portal appears before her. Shang Tsung walks through. Bowing slightly to show his respect, he says nothing. There is no need for words; he is merely bringing her back to Outworld so that she may accompany her father as he enters Earthrealm.

Shang Tsung notes her appearance with slightly frown, but not much other interest. "I found a playmate… but he's too rough," Mileena says. She giggles to herself, fantasizing over the thought of brutally defeat the SWAT victor.

The characteristic Shao Kahn most enjoys about his new 'daughter' is her unquestioning brutality. Mileena's cruel and merciless, yet strange ways earned her respect and liking from him. The Outworld emperor enjoyed the sight pain and suffering. A sight Mileena quite well enjoyed likewise.

"Princess," Shang Tsung replies gesturing towards the portal and completely ignoring her comment, "Your father awaits." Straightening her outfit and somewhat frazzled hair, Mileena walks into the swirling vortex. She does not fear Shang Tsung's sorcery and has already been through the portal to get to Earthrealm. After all, she was sent to make sure the invasion went as planned, and was then to return to accompany her father.

A shuffling clicking noise can be heard; heavy strained breathing accompanies it. A metal bloody table full of surgical tools and gadgets can be seen. A scalpel, scissors, tweezers, and a strange breathing apparatus are strewn across it. And a mask, a metallic intimating mask sits at the edge of the table. A hand attired with fingerless black leather gloves picks it up. The sound of clicking ensues, then someone taking a deep breath.

A face is seen. The mask mostly covers it, though slights in the sides reveal most ghastly scarring. It is not only the face that is scarred heavily. Where skin is visible through the body's clothing it etches horrifically with mutilations.

The man begins to groan as he awakens. "Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one," comes an accented voice. The man looks around to view most intriguing surrounding. Bodies in clear pods are seen. Some are gutted on tables or in the process of being dissected for some unknown purpose. "Kano?" he questions. Kano chuckles lightly,  
>"In the flesh." Feeling somewhat disorientating the injured one says,<br>"I was… on fire…" Kano nods,  
>"Burned to a crisp, you were. Good thing I found ya." Raising his hand to his face, the man feels the mask. The rough skin can be felt as well. "I'm hideous…" he murmurs.<br>"Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya. But your lungs? Yeesh."

The man is Kabal. Burned horrifically and barely recognizable, but it is the SWAT officer. "Take it off," Kabal demands.  
>"Can't. It's permanent," Kano replies casually.<br>"What?" Kabal questions in a demanding yet surprised disbelieving way.  
>"No mask, no breathing."<br>"I'm… a freak!" he exclaims, bitterly spitting out the last word. Moving away from the upset man, Kano opens a black suitcase. He holds up a pair of hookswords. He looks over them, clearly pleased with the unique weaponry. Kabal is heedless to him as he looks at the rest of his new attire. It appears to be his old Black Dragon outfit.

Turning his attention back to Kabal, Kano offers his the weapons. "Go on. Give em' a whirl."  
>"I don't use those anymore," Kabal firmly responds. Still, his eyes linger on the flashing blades and a desire to grip their hilts to remember them glints in his eyes. "Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war."<br>"You sold those monsters their firepower."  
>"Guilty as charged."<br>"This is _your_ fault!" Kabal exclaims angry getting up.  
>"What're you on about, eh?" Kano asks, lowering the hookswords. "You're here, ain't ya?"<br>"I should be dead! Now you're gonna be!"


	6. Another Ally and a Mission

**Chapter 6: Another Ally and a Mission**

Sub-Zero and Smoke stand side by side before a stone table, and many of their new allies stand beside or opposite to them. They are inside an empty shady temple. The use of the building is unknown, but the malicious designs with their pitiless black stone and the clammy atmosphere that lacks any warmth would strongly suit a darker soul. But it suits the group of Earthrealm defending warriors sufficiently enough. Away from the chaotic city under the sickening rampage of Outworld creatures, they find some serenity and time to gather their thoughts to make a plan within the black walls.

Smoke rubs his shoulder, testing it. Raiden had generously healed his wounds as soon as they teleported to Earthrealm. To have a wound so hastily healed doesn't feel right, but he is very grateful though still slightly sore. He notes Sub-zero watching him out of the corner of his eye with revealed hints of concern.

Suddenly the sound of one of the temple's great doors being forced open awakens is the air. An eerie strapping noise dances off the cold walls echoing distantly down the empty corridors as stone scraps against stone. Nightwolf comes into view, and in his company is a SWAT officer. The man is introduced as Stryker, apparently found in the subways. Raiden happily accepts him among their ranks, and he proves to be easy to acquaintance with thanks to his friendly personality.

Still, they are a small force, and prove no as significant opponent against Shao Kahn's massive raging Outworld army. To defeat them they will need to defeat the emperor himself.

-0-

"Now how do I get outta here?" Kabal demands, contemplating his disturbing surroundings. "Not so keen on being dead now are ya?" Kano retorts, slowly getting up. He rubs his head, obviously sore from his defeat in kombat.

Kabal picks up his hookswords from the metal surgical table. He holds them up checking their balance and remembering how sinfully dangerous he had been with them once. "How do I get outta here?" His words follow a threat, as he holds his swords with the look of a man who has spilled blood for answers and is not afraid to do so again. "Heh, good luck. No one gets outta Outworld without Shao Kahn's say-so." Comes the remarkably still casual reply.  
>"Outworld? Shao Kahn?" Kabal looks at him with confusion.<br>"Shao Kahn's the big boss around here, and soon, Earth's new master." The thought of his home looking as shitty as this place and recalling what a shithole it is already being turned into is most discouraging. Pressing his hookswords against Kano's throat he questions, "Where is he?"  
>"Don't bother. You can't get near him. Too many minions running around this place." Kano chuckle, his accent dripping of his voice thickly. "Kind of like crab's ass. Hard to get in hard to get out."<br>"Perhaps, but I'm guessing you can."

-0-

Smoke, Sub-zero, and Johnny Cage approach the scene of the bridge where Kabal had once lay. After much discussion, it was agreed a small group should move there to see if Mileena or Kintaro were still unconscious. A risky endeavor with slim chances of success, but with much to be gained should they be successful it was worth trying.

However, as the trio approach they see no signs of either. Stryker gave the exact directions; they are at the correct location. But, alas, they are too late. "Damn… that really sucks," Johnny mutters "Bet if we hadn't spent so much time chit-chatting they'd still be here." Both Lin Kuei warriors ignore him, despite the irony of his words. Looking around they see nothing, but the ever present destruction of New York around them and an Outworld portal. They make to approach it but the crackle of the radio attached to Smoke's wrist stops them short: "Do you guys copy?" Stryker is calling them in. Detaching the device, Smoke examines it for a few moments. Radios are… not his specialty. Johnny immediately notices the ninja's lack of technical advancement. "He doesn't know how to use it!" He exclaims bursting into laughter. Smoke ignores him and focuses on figuring out how to respond.

It certainly was kind of Sonya to lend him her extra wrist radio, but she assumed he knew how to use it. He certainly was going to ask for a run-threw, but they were being rushed into leaving. "I repeat, do you guys copy?" Stryker asks again.

Sub-zero is more cooperative and willing to help. Approaching his friend, he examines the device as well. "Oh, this is too good!" Johnny blurts out, "Two well trained ninjas don't even know how to use a radio!" The sight of them both examining the radio is extremely humorous for Cage.

Not wanting to press any buttons, as he is afraid that he may disconnect Stryker, he glances at Johnny. The movie star seems too distracted by their humorous showing to offer any help, and is . "Smoke, Sub-zero, Cage? Do you guys copy!" Stryker demands. If they wait too long the others may try to find them. "Yes?" Smoke asks into the radio. Apparently one only needed to press and hold the big upper left button. It is much like a normal radio, but smaller. "What's going on?" Stryker questions.  
>"Technical difficulties…" Smoke replies slowly. "They're not here."<br>"Damn… " Stryker mutters.

Cage's laughter dies, when the movie star sees the fun is over. "What the—?" He exclaims as a surprised look imprints onto his face. Both ninjas are already aware and are heedless to Cage. A man dressed in strange tan clothing rolls out of the Outworld portal. For the nonce, he does not notice them. "This speed's incredible! Guess it's a side effect of Outworld magic," the man says to himself.

As the portal disappears, he turns around. The scarred arms and mask on his face give one the initial thought he may be an Outworld experiment. His unexpectedness upon see the trio is quite obvious. "It was a go-for-broke shot anyways," Stryker calls in. "Delta 1, a small squad of soldiers, radioed us in. They've been taken captive, or so we think. Reports of a guy called Quan Chi in their position. Raiden wants you to check it out. How copy, over?" Stryker adds. The man looks at the radio with surprise. "Stryker?" he asks suddenly. He makes to move forward, but stops. Johnny Cage steps up beside Sub-zero. "Hey, we're part of the Defenders wanna join up? Kicking Outworld ass, what's better than that?" he asks. Analyzing the movie star for a moment the man replies, "Stryker is with you? Is he okay?"  
>"Back at the temple. He's fine. You got a name?"<br>"Kabal," looking around he adds, "I suppose if you're against Outworld and with Stryker… I'll help."  
>"What is their position?" Smoke questions into the radio.<br>"South bound, in the old clock-tower," Stryker replies. Kabal looks as though he wishes to use the radio, but thinks better of it. "I know where that is. Follow me," he says instead.

-0-

The clicking and whirring of gears fill the air cloaking the unpreventable creaking of the old staircase. Ascending the stairs they hear deep laughter, following mockery. The group remains quiet as they continue up the few steps before them. It is oddly quiet without Cage chattering. It feels as though someone had taken the batteries out of an especially annoying toy—it's quite pleasant.

Hushed nervous voices are heard, but quickly silence when a deep loud voice speaks out. Somehow at the front of the group, Cage flexes his hands with excited anticipation. Sub-zero follows close behind him followed by Smoke; Kabal takes up the back. Stepping in front of the door, Cage turns around to face his allies. "Watch this," he says. "True movie star action here." Turning to the door he kicks its thick wood.

Goro and Kintaro look up in surprise upon hearing a loud thud from behind the door. The captive soldiers sitting before them glance towards the door with the hopes of reinforcements. Kintaro steps forward to investigate, but Goro signals for him to stop. The sound of talking is heard in the staircase.

"Damn it! Shitty door!" Johnny curses, flexing his now sore leg. "I… uh… didn't see that coming, " he adds glancing behind him. Sub-zero moves next to him, ignorant to the movie star's failure, though unbeknownst his lips are quirked upward in a lopsided smirk of amusement. Freezing the door hard, he smacks it with both palms. The hinges snap clean and the door the flies headlong revealing their target: Delta 1.


	7. What's a Soulnado?

**Chapter 7: What's A 'Soulnado'?**

Sub-Zero steps threw the doorway followed by Johnny Cage, Smoke and Kabal. "What the hell?" Cage mutters. Pulling down his sunglasses he looks over Kintaro and Goro with surprise. "This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Weak, pathetic humans, you shall die!" Kintaro spats. Kano, who was standing behind the group of soldiers chuckles while reaching down to retrieve the knives he keeps strapped to his lower calves. Sub-zero, however, freezes Kano completely in a sheet of ice before he even touches the blades. The Black Dragon mercenary leans over frozen much like a human ice sculpture. He does the same to Kintaro and Goro. More power is required to freeze the Shokans, as they are not only big, but require a thicker sheet of ice otherwise they may break free quickly.

Standing idle for a moment to regain himself, Sub-zero watches his friends free the soldiers. As the shackles are freed from Delta 1 the ice over the Shokans begin to break. "Go, all of you. Now!" Sub-zero orders.  
>"Let's go! C'mom!" orders one of the soldiers, when some begin to hesitate. They hastily run through the doorway just as Goro and Kintaro escape the icy embrace. Goro smacks Cage, who is closest to them, away in the chest. Flying backwards he hits a beam next to Kabal. "Shit…." Kabal mutters. Kneeling next to the movie star, he attempts to bring him back to consciousness. "Pretty boy, wake up," he says shaking the movie star's shoulder.<p>

Smoke and Sub-zero exchange knowing glances. Understanding whom their opponents are, Goro moves towards Sub-zero while Kintaro makes for Smoke.

Kintaro charges. His brutality, however, is no match for Smoke's trickster ways. Vanishing into a barely visible blur, Smoke flips over him. Slightly confused at this, Kintaro is unable to dodge the smoke bomb thrown onto him. Growling in annoyance, the Shokan searches for his opponent impatiently. Movement to his left causes him to turn to attack. Anticipating that his opponent would simply attack his movement, Smoke moves with extreme agility to the right. Using his upper cut he smacks Kintaro backwards. In doing so he also turns himself visible once more.

The Shokan vocalizes an irate growl as he hastily gets to his feet. Smoke moves to use his shake attack, but instead grabs air. Realizing his mistake, the ninja is too late as the painful weight of Kintaro crushes down upon him. Grabbing Smoke's pants, he slides him across the floor. Flexing his muscles as though an audience eagerly watches him, Kintaro is heedless to Smoke's immediate recovery. The Lin Kuei smacks twice in the face and, as a finishing, a sharp hit to the abdomen. Kintaro keels over at the sharp pain in such a tender spot.

Smoke may be fighting excellently, but his cockiness at the favoring of the kombat flaws him. Dashing forward to execute a move, Smoke is suddenly grabbed in the leg by his opponent. Overwhelmed by Kintaro's strength, Smoke is unable to kick his leg free. Moving to break the grasp with his free leg he is stopped when Kintaro stands up. Dangling from his caught leg, Smoke smacks the unprotected abdomen. A grunt of pain is the assurance of his hit, but Kinataro is too determined to perform his move to be stopped by this. Flipping Smoke in the air, the Shokan grabs him by the waist with two arms. He uses his other two arms for beating. Perfecting well-preformed hits to his opponent, Kintaro then tosses him aside. Smoke skids roughly onto the wooden floor.

Sub-zero parries Goro's roundabout smack. Immediately jumping to the offense, he slides into his opponent sending him tripping backwards. Goro regains himself only to be frozen by a sudden icebeam. Helpless and infuriated, the Shokan can do nothing as Sub-zero advances. Executing well-aimed punches, Sub-zero then summons an ice sword. With a fluent movement the deadly blade slices both of Goro's upper arms deeply. Dark red blood weeps furiously from the wounds.

Moving to strike the sword threw Goro's chest, Sub-zero's blade is broken by a hard punch to its flat side. He trains himself on defense as he parries Goro's brutal, bruising smacks. Flipping over the Shokan, he uppercuts. Infuriated, Goro regains himself. He instantly takes offense and successfully smacks Sub-zero multiple times. Stumbling backwards, the blue clad Lin Kuei freezes Goro's foot to the ground just as he makes to jump. Taken back by, Goro vainly attempts to pull his leg from the secure ice while keeping his balance.

Vulnerability is immediately taken advantage of in kombat. Trained to see the gain and instantaneously taking it, Sub-zero dashes forward. A surge of energy flows threw him as he moves to make his attack. Focusing the vigor, he preforms a Deep Freeze.

Goro tumbles backwards and falls to his side in an unconscious heap. "All those claws and teeth, yet still overmatched, " Sub-zero comments. He turns to see Smoke has finished Kintaro as well. The tiger-like Shokan also lies unconscious. Smoke, like Sub-zero, has sustained only minor wounds.

"What the hell happened?" Cage asks sitting up and rubbing his throbbing head.  
>"You were knocked unconscious," Smoke replies, "No matter now, we must find Quan Chi." Kabal assist Johnny to his feet, before following Sub-zero and Smoke. "Look," Cage says as he gets in behind the Lin Kuei, " I know you two are trying to act Kung Fu-ey and every thing, but do we even know where this guy is?"<br>"The cemetery," Sub-zero replies.  
>"Oh right. I get it. He's a creepy guy, so he'll be in the graveyard?"<p>

-0-

Sonya's waist radio sits in the middle of the table. Placed on speaker, anyone can hear and be heard. The warriors stand silently, however. They are awaiting a report from the group sent out. The radio crackles to life suddenly. "This is Smoke. We've found Quan Chi. He appears to creating some sort of… spell." Before the Lin Kuei takes his finger off the output button there is the close voice of Johnny Cage saying, "Holy shit! Are you seeing this?" Raiden, who makes to reply, unexpectedly receives a vision. A massive Soulnado painted in shades of harlequin and mint engulfs the city the New York. Great and horrible devastation and death follow in its wake.

Nightwolf is standing closest to the Thundergod and is the first to notice the intense faraway look on his face. "Raiden, what is it? What do you see?"  
>"One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados on a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power," he quietly replies.<br>"That is what they have found?" Raiden does not reply, and looks at his amulet to see more cracks and a burned signature upon it. "No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril… How could I have failed Earthrealm?"  
>"Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden. They will guide you. Protect you," Nightwolf assures him. Turning to the radio, he says, "Sub-zero, Smoke, we will disrupt the Soulnado. I will be there momentarily."<p> 


	8. Together

**Chapter 8: Brother**

Smoke and Sub-zero observe the situation cautiously. They remain hidden in slow rise behind the some of the graveyard's tombstones. Kabal and Johnny Cage voted to return to base, and movie star had been especially persistent after learning what a soulnado was. Smoke smiles under his mask at that his words. Though he may seem to lack the seriousness to deal with situations, he did have a notably humorous personality. _"What's a soulnado?" __he had asked. To which Sub-zero had replied, __"A tornado consisting of souls."__  
>"<em>_Oh right… kind of self explanatory…"_

Sub-zero shifting beside him brings the black clad ninja out of his thoughts. His counterpart seems especially intrigued by a hooded ninja attired completely in stark black. The man is willingly assisting Quan Chi with his spell, immediately foretelling his side. "The spell is nearly complete," Sub-zero notes, "We have to delay." Smoke peeks over the hill. Nightwolf may be to late when he arrives… something must be done. "I will move to attack, you counter should I need help," Sub-zero says. Not awaiting Smoke's reply, he boldly moves from their hidden position. "Who is that?" Quan Chi questions, immediately noting the Lin Kuei's presence.  
>"The one Kano warned about," Noob replies. "He is mine."<p>

He walks towards Sub-zero. "You are not worthy of the name Sub-zero," he bitterly comments, scrutinizing the uniform. "Who are you to judge?" Sub-zero retorts, though his voice holds slight aggression he is otherwise unaffected. "I wore those colors before you." Sub-zero takes a step back in obvious surprise. "Bi-Han!" His voice assures of his shock.

Smoke nearly stands up in his utter astonishment. Impossible. Sub-zero's brother was no more… he perished at the hands of Scorpion. Shifting he watches the scene fold before him with newfound interest. "Yes, Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi has restored me."  
>"Restored? You are a flawed copy of your former."<br>"I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me."  
>"For what end? To Serve the Netherrealm and Outworld?" Sub-zero demands. He tries to alter his brother to see the error of serving Quan Chi, but he is not so easily persuaded. "It suits my purpose," he replies.<br>"But brother, we—"  
>"We share blood. We are not brothers." The words are harsh, and Smoke tenses as he can see the pain cross Sub-zero's face. "Then I will not regret your defeat." Spoken without hesitation, yet without real force. Noob chuckles as the words, but does not comment.<p>

Both ninjas move into their ever-familiar kombat positions. Sub-zero jumps to the offense. Rushing forward, he uses his ice puddle to freeze Noob's foot in place. The blue-black clad ninja smacks hard with the purpose of winning the painful aftermath, but his face reveals his disgust when he fails. Noob parries the hit and breaks free of the puddle. Kicking Sub-zero in the chest he causes him to stumble backwards. While his opponent is recovereing, Noob then creates a blackhole from below. Sub-zero falls helplessly into it, only to reappear falling from it a short distance above. Noob throws a shadow-like form of himself at Sub-zero as he drops to the ground. It hits him squarely, forcing him farther backwards.

Noob Saibot's strange black powers take Sub-zero by surprise. Quan Chi's sorcery has given his former brother reasonably dangerous new skills. To be a ninja, however, one must adapt to the situation set before them. Striking back with diligent ferocity, Sub-zero flips over another one of Noob's clone and lands in front of his former brother. Punches and kicks send the black clad ninja tumbling backwards. However, Sub-zero is far from finished. Freezing his opponent with an icebeam, he then rushes forward to slice multiple wounds.

Deep blue blood weeps from the cuts. Noob Saibot, however, pays no heed. He, too, is ninja. Pain is either enemy or ally. One must use its presence wisely or be overcome by it.

Saibot immediately takes offense. Using his powers, the dark ninja goes down into a blackhole while grabbing Sub-zero only to reappear a height higher than the average man. Once more they go into through the pattern, before Noob thrust Sub-zero onto the ground roughly.

The pain is extravagant, but Sub-zero will not yield. Saibot chuckles coldly at this show of determination. He is quick to regret letting down his guard, however, as Sub-zero slides into him using ice to harden their impact. Noob shuffles backwards unsteadily, but does not fall. As he regains, the Lin Kuei warrior dashes forward. Smacking Saibot's masked face to render him temporarily vulnerable, he forms an ice sword. He thrusts the blade into his brother's chest with all the strength he can must. Blood drips thickly from the devastating wound, staining the light blue sword and dark dirt below.

Pain curdles thickly in Saibot's eyes. Sub-zero seems sustained from further attack upon seeing the agony he causes his brother. Hollowed ice returns to Sub-zero's blue eyes quickly, however. The man before him may share blood, but not brotherhood. The prowess of power that surges before him will finish this battle. Without further thoughts, Sub-zero mindlessly executes a Deep Freeze.

Smoke bows his head in respect. The fight before him tolls upon him as well. As Noob Saibot's body is flung into the clammy hard dirt motionless, he senses Sub-zero's eyes upon his position.

Before further events can partake, however, Quan Chi finishes his chanting and magic weaving. Delta 1's souls are absorbed into the massive soulnado. The shear size of the looming green mass is most intimidating. Sub-zero takes a hesitate step backwards. His eyes may lack fear, but he knows a challenge he cannot overcome when he comes upon one. Deciding that to kill Quan Chi would antidote the whirling green mass, Sub-zero makes to move forward. A firm grip upon his shoulder subdues him. "Go! Your soul is not safe!" Nightwolf yells to the ninja.

Heeding the shaman's advice, Sub-zero jumps past the tombstone next to Smoke. Grasping his counterpart's arm, he pulls the gray-haired ninja behind him. Smoke glances behind him to see Nightwolf kombating Quan Chi. The battle is fresh yet and the outcome is not visible. The insistent pull of Sub-zero upon him, forces Smoke's eyes from the view. He allows Sub-zero to lead him back to the temple with hand clasped tightly on his arm guard. Registering that his friend's lose of his brother is clamping a painful emotion over his heart, Smoke pulls them to a stop a short distance from the temple door. "I'm sorry…" Smoke slowly says, "I did not foresee such treachery would befall."  
>"It's not your fault," Sub-zero replies. His voice is tight. "He is no longer who is formerly was…" Smoke places his hand upon the warrior's shoulder. They share a grieved gaze. An embrace ushers out the pains temporarily. Seeming braced for to once more return to the mission at hand, Sub-zero walks towards the temple. Smoke accompanies him at his side closely.<p> 


	9. Elder Gods Help Us

**Chapter 9: Elder Gods Help Us**

"But how do we know? Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future," Sony argues. "Sonya's right. Was I supposed to have my arms replaced with these?" Jax asks, holding up his metallic arms, "Or was it caused by interfering with the timeline?"  
>"My head hurts just thinking about it!" Johnny adds.<br>"This isn't helpful. We cannot second guess our decisions," Kitana voices, "Raiden, what are your thoughts?" The Thundergod is unresponsive as the attention of the Earthrealm Defenders turns to him. "Earth to Raiden," Johnny says. Becoming responsive Raiden replies, "Yes, that is best."  
>"What is our next objective, then?" Sub-zero questions, clearly not appreciated remaing motionless. He stands next to Smoke and the far side of the table near the steps.<br>"Nightwolf!" Liu Kang exclaims, breaking the conversation. The Defenders turn to see the Indian Shaman approaching. "It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe." Relief is seen. But as Raiden looks at his amulet he sees more cracks appear. "No!" the Thundergod shouts in a voice of distress and irritation. "How is it not enough?" He slams his palm upon the table. The slap echoes through the quiet temple. "I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violations must be punished," he says.  
>"But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm," Liu Kang objects.<br>"We cannot win without the Elder Gods."  
>"But Master—" Johnny Cage interrupts before the insistent Monk can finish,<br>"Liu Kang, close as a shadow…"  
>"Nightwolf, you will lead until we return," Raiden says, turning his attention.<br>"As you wish, Haokah."

With hand placed upon Liu Kang's shoulder, Raiden disappears with the Monk in a flash of lightening. Silence falls over the group. "Well, now what? Standing around here won't do us any good," Stryker, voices, seeming impatient.  
>"Wait!" Sub-zero orders. Everyone stands silent, listening. Looking around he suddenly shouts, "The Lin Kuei! They surround us!" Spoken truly. Multiple cyborgs reveal themselves. The grey metallic opponents are all around the temple. "Attack!" Nightwolf orders quickly.<p>

Kombat ensues. They Earthdefenders charge their cyborg opponents with ferocity, as would those who desire to win against alarming numbers. Nightwolf immediately notes Cyrax's appearance from the others. His mustard yellow metallic form defines him noticeably. Slashing at him with his tomahawk, Nightwolf is parried. A swift hard punch to the stomach and face send him stumbling backwards. As Cyrax moves in, Nightwolf makes an immediate recover allowing him to kick back. Circling ensues. "My speed ands kill are beyond you," Cyrax vocalizes in a noticeably robotic voice.

Meanwhile, Sektor and Smoke battle upon a staircase to the left of the table. Sektor's skills are magnificent. Smoke is no match. Lunging forward, Smoke makes a failed attempt to strike. His opponent grasps his arm to parry. "You are weak, Smoke," Sektor tells him. He blasts the black ninja in the chest with his after-burn move. Smoke flies backwards tumbling down the stairs. "Now do you understand the power of the Grand Master's vision?" Sektor demands, as he leisurely descends the stairway.

Smoke groans slowly getting up. Pain throttles is body. Pushing the ninja down with his metallic foot, Sektor makes to finish him off. However, a sudden burst of ice sends the cyborg stumbling backwards. Sub-zero walks forward. Glancing towards Smoke, his eyes betray his worry. Sektor ignores the display of friendship and blasts a missile at Smoke. Clearly he is intent on finished off his first opponent.

The ninja disappears into a wisp of smoke to appear behind Sub-zero. Seeing that he no longer will have the pleasure of finishing Smoke, Sektor kombats his new opponent. Smoke stays behind his friend parrying off any cyborgs that attempt to step between the fight.

He repeatedly punches a cocky cyborg before kicking it down. Looking around he sees the position and situation of his friends: Kitana decapitates an enemy with her bladed fans, Stryker and Kabal fight together with impressively effect results, while Nightwolf has just defeated Cyrax.

Smoke's attention is averted back to the fight behind him when he hears a grunt of pain then a metallic thud. Sektor is disabled temporarily, lying stiff on the floor. The victor of the match is beyond doubt.

Sub-zero approaches him grasping his arm. Blood seeps slowly through his fingers staining them red. Gently prying away his friend's hand, Smoke assesses the wound as minor, but decides to dedicate some of his shirt to preventing further bleeding.

Nightwolf approaches Kitana. "What is it?" he questions. The jet-black haired woman is looking intently around the temple for something. She does not reply, then upon spotting what she searches, for murmurs, "Mother…"

Sindel walks forward. Arrogance and pride follow her strides. With a smirk, she lets out a loud powerful banshee scream more formidable then her original powers. Sonya, Stryker, and Kabal are pushed to the stairwell. Sub-zero creates an ice shield, which he ducks behind while Smoke behind him. Meanwhile, Johnny Cage is only able to keep balance because he holds onto on of Jax's arms. The military officer proves to have a formidable ability to stand firm against the scream.

The other Earthrealm Defenders are either able to ward off her vocals with their powers or weapons, or are simply thrown against their will. Nightwolf is the only warrior unaffected. "Come forward, if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not," Sindel boldly taunts. Her opponents quickly recover themselves. "Let's do this," Jax shouts, shaking Cage off his arm.

"Attack!" Nightwolf orders as he charges, tomahawk rose menacingly. His attempt to slash her is unsuccessful, as Sindel parries him before punching him across the face, knocking him down. Cage tries next. Parrying his moves as well, Sindel grabs his arm, knees him, and then kicks him down allowing him to drop.

Sonya takes offense immediately afterwards. Sindel finds her increasingly easy to defeat. The military officer flies backwards unconscious to land next to Jax. Kabal attacks just as she finishes. However, as he rushes forward Sindel raises her heel to kick his respirator. Moments before contact Strkyer pulls pistol and shoots the heel clean off. Sindel snorts in frustration as she simply knocks Kabal unconscious instead of gaining her anticipated kill.

Stryker makes to move forward, but Jade and Kitana rush forward together first. A pleased look passes Sindel's face upon seeing her daughter.

Jade moves ahead of Kitana and makes to punch her opponent. Sindel, however, grabs the fist before this can enact. Punching Jade's face twice she then ducks to successfully avoid Kitana's roundhouse kick. Grabbing her daughter in a chokehold, the sorcerer kicks Jade away. Sindel then casts aside Kitana to turn her complete attention upon Jade. A gurgling pain scream echoes the temple as Sindel tears Jade's stomach out. Time seems to pass in a deliberate motion as Jade's body hits to the ground, lying lifeless. Her eyes are wide as though the notion of death surprises her.

Heedless to her nauseated action, Sindel tosses aside the organ to turn her attention to Kitana. Choked by the death of her friend, Kitana attacks again, but with blinded anger. This is not way to attack such a dangerous opponent.

Beaten ruthlessly within moments, Kitana is only able to get unto her knees. "Mother, please!" she begs. "I am no longer your mother," Sindel bitterly replies.  
>"Mother, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"<br>"Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause."  
>"Remember Edenia, Mother. Remember you rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!"<br>"Quiet child. It is time for you to join your friend."

Generating a purple swirl of magic, Sindel begins to drain Kitana's soul. Eyes wide with pain, Kitana is unable to react or even scream as her body spasms helplessly. "Demon!" Smoke shouts as he approaches her. Sindel stops the spell, dropping Kitana unconscious to the floor. "A survivor?" she muses. "No matter. Soon you will reunite with your fellow Lin Kuei to serve Outworld."

Smoke narrowly dodges the heel to his throat as he makes to kombo punch her. Raising her foot to kick his groin, she is, instead, met by an unforeseen parry. Sub-zero smacks her leg onto the floor, protective fury seething within his icy eyes.

Using his teleportation, Smoke escapes her attempt to grasp him with her elongated hair. Hissing with frustration, Sindel wraps her hair around Sub-zero's neck instead. Gasping from air, the ninja clutches his neck in a failing attempt to free himself.

Kung Lao, who had been blown over the railing, recovers himself in time to see the events portraying. He jumps rather clumsily over the rail and runs towards them while grabbing for his bladed hat. Stopping, he aims then throws. Spinning furiously, the hat scalpes the top of Sindel's head off. Blood spurts down side of her face, while she screams in agony and hysteria. Catching the hat as it flies back towards him, Kung Lao whips blood and hair from its blade, and a taunting grin crosses his face.

Anger and humiliation seethe from Sindel's face, though she is still too hysterical to attack quite yet. Sub-zero yanks the hair from his neck, with the assistance of Smoke. Knowing the kombat must end now they both move in to attack with their combined forces. Sindel lets out another horrific banshee scream onto them stopping their assault then and there. Both fly backwards. Sub-zero hits the temple wall in a sitting position leaned against the cool stone, while Smoke piles into him. He leans idly against Sub-zero breathing heavily. Both are too exhausted to move, even as Sindel approaches them.

Regaining consciousness, Nightwolf sees the destruction around him. The sight of Sindel scalped beholds such an unusual sight that the Shaman momentarily simply watches her is surprise. Upon seeing what she approaches, however, he quickly regains himself. Summoning a bow, he takes aim. The mystical green arrow strikes his target threw the abdomen, gutting out the other side. Screeching in pain, Sindel unsteadily turns. Attention now brought upon Nightwolf, she wobbly moves towards him. "You will united with you ancestor shaman," she crisply comments.  
>"Face the spirit's judgment," Nightwolf replies. Chanting in his native tongue the light from the heavens begin to surround him. With a blast of lightening he strikes Sindel. However, this is not strong enough to overcome her. Using her banshee shriek, she sends him pivoting in the sacrificial alter. Limping towards, him Sindel lifts him with her magic. "Victory is mine, Shaman," she snaps. Blood glugs down her cheeks for her grotesque wound.<br>"Not if I… take it… from you!"


	10. As The Fates Come

**Chapter 10: As The Fates Come**

"By the Elder Gods!" Liu Kang exclaims. Raiden and the Earthrealm Monk have returned to the temple and now see Nightwolf chanting desperately in his native tongue. A sky blue light surrounds both the Shaman and Sindel. So bright is the strange light it forces both to cover their eyes from the scene.

Sindel agonizing scream fills the temple with a shuttered pitch. She begins to disintegrate, but, unfortunately, Nightwolf shares the same fate. Skin peels away to reveal flesh, then bones. Then nothing. The light disappears, as does any evidence of Nightwolf or Sindel.

Liu Kang and Raiden stand astounded. Clearly an attack occurred after they had left to seek the aid of the Elder Gods. "Liu Kang…" a weak voice moans. Looking around for the source, Liu Kang quickly spots her. "Kitana!" He shouts in astonished dismay. He rushes to the blue-clad woman's weak form. Kneeling at her side, Liu Kang gently holds her cold hand within his. With no strength to sit up, Kitana merely lies. "Liu Kang… You were right," she struggles to says. Her voice is a dying whisper, "I wish we had met… under different… circumstances."  
>"Kitana…" Liu Kang softly replies. It is all he can say, the sweet sound of her name slipping off his lips. She gasps loudly, before going limp. "She's dead…" he mutters in disbelief. Raiden watches with sympathy, but comfort is found by Kung Lao. The Earthrealm warrior walks beside his friend. He had watched all partaking and knows his friend's liking for the daughter of Shao Kahn. Placing is hand upon his friend's shoulder, he stand silently beside him, his gesture speaking for him.<p>

Many wounded. Only few of the Earthrealm Defenders remain readily able: Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Stryker. Of all the injuries, Kabal suffers the least. A bruise to the face and waking with a horrid headache are his only pains. Johnny Cage and Sonya suffer major bruising, while Smoke and Sub-zero suffer moderately.

Raiden looks upon his amulet. Despite all done, more cracks adorn the pendant. Is this fate he means to change sealed from his attempts? With their forces weakened will they be unable to stand forth against Shao Kahn and his raging Outworld army? No…. they need aid. But from whom? "I climbed to heaven, now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld," Raiden says suddenly.  
>"What?" Liu Kang exclaims, "Grovel before Quan Chi? What will he demand! What price will be paid?"<br>"Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm?" Liu Kang makes to further protest, but decides against it. Focusing his attention on helping Cage, he turns his back to Raiden. "Leave on your hopeless quest," he mutters.  
>"May the Elder Gods protect you," Raiden silently replies before teleporting himself with a flash of lightening.<p>

-0-

Though the forces of the Earthrealm Defenders weakened greatly, their spirits remain strong. After assessment and medical care, Johnny Cage and Sonya decided to suffer bruises to deep to fight with efficiently. Stryker, Jax, Kabal, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke and Sub-zero, however, are well enough to counsel among themselves. "We should find this 'Shao Kahn' and take him out. His army would weaken without his command," Stryker urges.  
>"He has many to fight at his side, who would lie down their very lives to protect his," Smoke replies. "We can't stay here. The temple is not safe," Jax notes.<br>"We should fight! For our honor and Earthrealm," Kung Lao voices.  
>"We have no choice," Sub-zero adds. Stryker nods his agreement. Smoke still seems hesitate, but it is not fear that holds him. Sacrifices must be made, and if for the greater good, accepted. "Very well," Smoke agrees.<br>"We fight!" Kung Lao says enthusiastically.  
>"What of the wounded?" Liu Kang questions, "And the dead?" Silence falls over the group. The sacrifice of Jade and Kitana weighs heavily. "We will mourn the dead when Shao Kahn and his army are no more," Sub-zero finally replies.<br>"What of the wounded? They will only slow us down if they follow," Kung Lao says.  
>"Stryker, Kabal, and I will take Sonya and Cage and follow," Jax replies, military leadership immediately taking charge, "We'll use the radios to keep in contact, and update progress."<p>

So it is decided. But first, to find where Shao Kahn will enter their realm…

-0-

"Scorpion, why do you satisfy yourself at Quan Chi's feet? What of your family?" Raiden urges the Netherrealm server that stands before him. The Thundergod has indeed plunged to the depths of hell. Within the Netherealm he stands, requesting Quan Chi's presence. However, Scorpion has abided to meet him. "Do not speak of my family!" He bitterly replies. Scorning hot lava bubbles from the cracks beneath them. Arms wave about threw holes, wishing for freedom from their eternal prison. "Join us, and I will seek counsel with the Elder Gods to restore your clan." Scorpion begins to pace, watching the Thundergod menacingly. This offer was made once before, but Scorpion, himself, went against his word for revenge upon the Sub-zero's brother.

Scorpion has no true desire to serve Quan Chi; his clan, his family was murdered. Restoration of their beings, or the resting of their souls has defined his purpose. To stay loyal to Quan Chi or aid Raiden? The Thundergod would go to the Elder Gods. Divines from above watching over the realms, who better to seek counsel with? Quan Chi would merely use sorcery; capturing the souls of his lost clans and resurrecting them by means the sorcerer had been unwilling to speak of.

Seeing Scorpion's look of consideration, Raiden remains silent. Truly, the man is unpredictable. "Your word?" Scorpion demands after a few moments of heavy silence. "I place my very life upon my word of honor," Raiden responds. The response seems to reassure the resurrected man somewhat. "Very well," Scorpion replies hesitantly. "But should you go back on your word you shall pay with your life." Raiden bows his head in understanding and in agreement.

"Scorpion, you turn you back to me to kneel before the enemy?" Quan Chi's questioning voice lacks surprise and concern. The ninja turns to see the sorcerer leisurely approaching. "What a pity," he adds. "I guess your powers would only suit to be used against me." Surrounding Scorpion in a deep purple and green magical substance, the Netherealm sorcerer sucks away the undead powers leaving only bare kombat talent and… life.

-0-

Upon agreement, Sub-zero, Smoke, and Liu Kang group together to go to the rooftop position where Stryker and Kabal had watched New York succumb to the forces of Outworld. The reasoning behind this placement is that the structure sits in a street where the most Tarkatan action was noted. As well, the clock tower is only a few blocks down should they need to take another position.

As the trio climb threw the stories of the large building, Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Kung Lao, Sonya, and Johnny Blade remain on the first floor. Jax and Stryker help move the wounded, while Kung Lao and Kabal guard their movement.

Sub-zero, Smoke and Liu Kang use little energy rushing towards their objective. With teleportation powers, they simply move themselves from one roof up to the next. To ensure their fellow companions do not find overwhelming trouble should they follow, the group does a light search threw the floors for Outworld forces. Tarkatans upon such a level would be a peculiar sight to behold as it truly would be a curious reason to why they would be there. They run into no opposing forces.

-0-

Mileena stands proud and excited next to her father. Together they shall enter Earthrealm and merge the realm. And together they shall foresee the building of a new empire.

She has attired herself in a new outfit for this forgoing. A long strip of cloth covers her rump and goes down to her lower calves, while knee-high black high heels cover a good portion of her legs. A chest piece covers her chest; it laces across to keep attached. Sleeves that only cover her from elbow to wrist, adorn her arms. Mileena covers her face with a piece of cloth to avoid showing her Tarkatan features. Her hair is held up in a tight bun to avoid annoyance. Her father wears the same clothing as always. Sometimes she quietly wonders if he has a sense of style. Though, she supposes it is a concept that only women know.

As Quan Chi conjures the portal from which they shall emerge into Earthrealm from, Milleena can't help but to notice the intense considering look upon his face. Creating the portal would not create such expression; she knows that doing so is simply done for him. Deciding to let the curious matter to pass, she turns thoughts to Earthrealm. It is such a strange place full of those… what where they called again? Humans. And that rude one; she would get revenge on him.

-0-

Raiden appears upon top the structure. With the help of Scorpion he was able to find the position in which Shao Kahn would enter the realm. Time was at the essence of too great severity for the Thundergod to return to the temple to seek aid.

The newly allied ninja was correct in overhearing Quan Chi. A black-blue-purple portal begins to form at the far side of the roof beside what appears to be throne. Raiden waits with calm expectancy.

Scorpion stands a step behind him. Such a strange feeling it is to be living again. No longer does he have his hellfire powers that made him fearsome and strong, but trained excellently in the ways of kombat, he does not worry of this matter. He can feel the moderately long texture of his hair underneath his mask. Such a strange new feeling… But he is too prideful to reveal his emotions of amazement and wonder. Scorpion contents himself with quietly awaiting his former master's emperor.

-0-

Smoke stops suddenly in his confusion. Raiden stands upon the building watching the Outworld portal being summoned, but this is not what surprises him. The man that stands behind the Thundergod is. What is Scorpion doing here with Raiden? Sub-zero bumping into him from behind breaks his chain of thoughts. Moving out the way, the silver-haired man allows his friend to see the peculiar view. Sub-zero's suddenly tense body foretells of his equal shock, then anger.

Liu Kang's grunt of surprise alerts both warriors of the trio's presence. Raiden nods his acknowledgement, no more. "What is he doing here?" the monk demands, unable to suppress the question that lingers equally amongst them. "Scorpion has agreed to aid us in return for the return of his clan," Raiden replies.  
>"Master he is a hellfire demon!" Liu Kang protests.<br>"Was, but is no longer. He is an ally."

Sub-zero steps forward with a look of malice. Unaware of his friend's intentions, but assuming, Smoke places a hand upon his shoulder. "Let us worry of matters more threatening then that of our new ally," he says, gesturing towards the completely formed portal.

The form of Shao Kahn can be seen behind the murky screen of magic. He places a hand forward cautiously through the screen. A figure in deep purple stands behind him. Mileena.

Raiden steps forth to challenge the fate that has been set upon him since blood red had brushed across the horizon as the sun rose upon the day of the tournaments.


	11. We Fought As Men

**Chapter 11: We Fought As Men**

Shao Kahn slips his hand threw the magic slowly then, seeing it is safe, he steps into the realm from which he has not entered for so long. Mileena follows less cautiously. She has already passed threw portals such as these. Standing next to her 'Father', she watches the Earthrealm warriors with disdain.

The Lin Kuei warriors and Shaolin Monk stand shocked as Raiden bows before Shao Kahn. "Ah, Raiden," the emperor says, "You have come to your senses."  
>"Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serves no purpose." Liu Kang seems to alight with fiery at the words of surrender. As he moves forward to protest by means less then polite, Smoke grabs his arm. "Perhaps there is reason to Lord Raiden's words," he reasons, though he is doubtful himself. "What reason? To doom Earthrealm to the servitude of Shao Kahn?"<p>

Mileena giggles at the warrior's dispute, but quickly turns her attention back to the Outworld emperor and Raiden when words are spoken. "All these ages you have fought me. You denied me my rightful claim. Not this time." Ruthlessly upper cutting the Thundergod across the rooftop, Shao Khan laughs in pleasure. "The Elder Gods fear me now!" He exclaims, basking in his long awaiting glory. Deep bloodlust laughter comes again as he picks Raiden up by the neck. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer," his voice rings loudly, authoritatively.

Scorpion watches unemotionally. He seems subtle to move to Raiden's aid, as though he awaits something. Smoke, however, lets go of Liu Kang at the sight of Shao Kahn's violence. Liu Kang immediately rushes forward to attack. Fists alight with fire; the monk has the undeniable intent of defeating he who wishes to merge the realms.

Mileena notes this motion with immediate interest. Prancing forward, she bowls him over with a kick to his lower calf. A quick kick to Mileena's legs, however, sends her off her feet as well. Jumping into his fighting posture, Liu Kang seems more eager to finish Shao Kahn than his 'daughter'. However, seems Mileena will not let him pass he decidedly begins mortal kombat with her first.

As Shao Kahn begins to methodically bring powerful smacks to across Raiden's face, Sub-zero steps forth to help the Thundergod. Smoke grasps his hand to stop him. The silver-haired ninja is stuck between two decisions: aid Raiden or wait as Scorpion does. The second decision seems unreasonable. Should they merely stand by as Raiden is beaten?

"Smoke," Sub-zero's voice brings him out of his thoughts. The ice assassin does not understand his friend's resistance. "Perhaps there is a reason to this," Smoke gestures towards Scorpion, releasing his hold his companion. Sub-zero watches their new ally for a few moments. Smoke cannot portray any emotions in his icy eyes, but he immediately follows when he moves toward Scorpion. "What is the meaning of this?" Sub-zero questions bluntly. A trust barrier as clearly arisen. "You will see," comes the reply.

Smoke frowns lightly. The man's voice as change insignificantly, but is noticeable to his ever-observant hearing. Truly, it is hard to believe one who was so recently an enemy.

"I see Lord Raiden being beaten by Shao Kahn," Sub-zero replies.  
>"Be patient," is Scorpion's tart reply. The voice tone betrays his still present disliking for the Lin Kuei. Despite the light disregard that arises within Smoke, he can understand Scorpion's despise for their clan. He is much relieved that Sub-zero does not react to further worsen the already fragile link.<p>

"I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things," Shao Kahn says as he slams his foot into Raiden's chest. "Elder Gods, where are you? Why do you forsake me?" the weakened Thundergod questions. Ignoring the words, Shao Kahn tosses him across the rooftop. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance." Struggling to his knees, Raiden clearly hears the emperor's words, "I have won."  
>"Yes… you have won," he quietly, feebly replies.<p>

Smoke goes tense at the reply. What are they waiting for? Raiden's defeat? He glances at Sub-zero. The ninja shares the same reaction, though less obvious. His furrowed brows, however, betray his disliking.

Deciding that Scorpion is not to be trusted, Sub-zero rushes forward to aid his ally. Smoke steps forward, but is hesitate. To whom does he trust? Surely Raiden relayed his plan with Scorpion. "What is Lord Raiden doing?" Smoke questions, hoping to learn the knowledge their new ally does not share.

Scorpion seems to contemplate his response. Noting this with rare impatience, Smoke returns his attention to the kombat before him. He watches Sub-zero narrowly dodge Shao Kahn's war hammer. His friend needs him. However, the strings of reason to know Raiden's plan hold him back. "Such impatience Lin Kuei," Scorpion finally says.  
>"This is not of our clans, this is for Earthrealm," Smoke replies. The silver-haired assailant knows words well. His own hold truth and reason. Scorpion merely avoids sharing the reason behind this madness. "Tell me Scorpion—". The sentence is cut off.<p>

Narrowly dodging the glowing green spear intended for Sub-zero, Smoke hastily regains posture. Scorpion had dashes away too. Though, annoyance of the situation is readable upon his face. Smoke notes this with slight interest.

How different is must be for the man to experience emotions and facial expressions once more. Pride obviously runs strong within in him, as the man decidedly refuses to show any of it if he can.

Sub-zero's voice brings Smoke's attention to his friend. The ninja attempted to freeze Shao Kahn, but fails due to the emperor's parry. Left off guard, Sub-zero is slammed backwards. Immediately defensive instincts override Smoke. Dashing forward to aid, the diligent man teleports himself. Appearing from his position of Shao Kahn to the opposite side then back again landing a hard well-aimed punch each time he teleports.

As Smoke appears to smack his target the last time, he is roughly grabbed by the shoulder preventing him from finishing his attack. A powerful fist pounding into his face and snaps his head to the side. Pain throttles his cheek and leaves him feeling dazed. Another smack snaps his head to the opposite side.

Throwing Smoke up, Shao Kahn slams into the ninja. Using the power of souls he hits with great effective force. "Pathetic Eathrealm warriors!" the Outworld emperor voices loudly. "Bow down to your new master."

Anger and fear volts threw Sub-zero as he watches Smoke's motionless straggled body. Kneeling, he is still lightly dazed from being slammed. The sight of Shao Kahn approaching his Lin Kuei partner immediately make him force himself to his feet.

Reaching down to grab Smoke, Shao Kahn grunts in frustration as his forearms freeze preventing the motion. Smacking his foot into the Outworld emperor's side, Sub-zero sends him stumbling a few feet away. Rushing towards Smoke, Sub-zero puts his arms under his comrade's shoulder and pulls the man to his feet.

Slamming forward to take both Lin Kuei, Shao Kahn simply feels warm and cold air. Pulling his head back, the emperor narrowly dodges Smoke's heel to his face. Sub-zero's punch, however, hits him perfect.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Scorpion watches the kombat. At first he supposed the two would fall to Shao Kahn's might, now it appears they will ruin Raiden's plan. "Stop!" He commands briskly walking forward.

Smoke turns to see their new ally. Why does he command this? Sub-zero and him are defeating Shao Kahn! A horrific blast of pain to his chest cruelly brings the silver-haired man from thought and back to kombat. The Outworld emperor had been intently fighting Sub-zero, why did he so hastily turn his target?

"Stop you fools!" Scorpion's voice rings as he wobbly keeps to his feet. The jolt of being thrown to the ground by firm arms causes him to begin to struggle. Though Smoke's eyesight may be blurred the feeling of a cool form immediately informs him of who had shoved him down. Sub-zero. "Get up Smoke!" the said ninja shouts. Moving his lips to reply, Smoke is cut short by the feeling of rolling to the side. He can feel Sub-zero's body beneath him and a tremor in the ground. Shao Kahn must be trying to crush them with his war hammer.

As his senses return, Smoke is pulled up to his feet with the help of Sub-zero They turn to see Scorpion kombating the emperor.

True enough. The man is their ally. Strangely he avoids doing any physical damage to his opponent. Simply parrying or weaving around Shao Kahn's hits, Scorpion remains firm in his resolve.

"Stay out of this, you're hurt," Sub-zero tells him. True, that he may be bruised to some extent, but Smoke knows he can still fight. The Lin Kuei trained him. Wounds sustained like theses cannot stop him. But something in Sub-zero's voice and eyes causes Smoke to simply nod instead of disagree.

Rushing forward, Sub-zero moves to Scorpion's aid. A timely decision indeed. As Sub-zero does so, the yellow-clad man is knocked backwards by an unsuspecting slam. Slicing Shao Kahn's arm, Sub-zero prevents the emperor from doing further damage.

Regaining his stance and at Sub-zero's side within a few hasty moments, Scorpion sternly tells him, "Don't kill him." Sub-zero grits his teeth in agitation as him and Scorpion dash opposite ways to dodge another the hammer that slams down between them. Killing him rather then becoming killed seems like a much better option.

"We do not have much time," Sub-zero reasons, as he dodges spear. Scorpion hisses in annoyance at the Lin Kuei's persistence, but is unable to answer, as Shao Kahn's hammer smacks his chest and knocks the breath from him. Sub-zero moves to assist. Though Scorpion may have been his enemy once, today they stand as allies fighting for the same cause. However, Shao Kahn has had enough of this game, he smacks Sub-zero backwards with his war hammer as well. With both ninjas in vulnerable in their painful daze he laughs in satisfaction.

By the luck of the fates, Shao Khan does not crash his hammer down upon Sub-zero to kill him. The golden flash of amazing light prevents such. So bright is this light, the emperor is forced to shield his eyes from the sight. Then six more flashes appear each as beautiful and dazzling as the next. Portals emerge where the lightening strikes. For which six deep golden dragons fly, each identical and glowing beautifully.

Smoke stands stupefied. Never before has he seen such as sight. The pure beauty and power of the dragons is magnificent. Surely even stubborn Scorpion and icy Sub-zero are shocked at this beholding.

The dragons fly to Sub-zero's form. Lifting him to his feet, they surround him, weaving and looping around his form. "You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear," Sub-zero says. Smoke knows it is not his friend, though. It is the Elder Gods speaking through him. A golden gleaming ice ball charges within Sub-zero's hands and is blasted at the Outworld emperor. There is no effect.

Laughing Shao Kahn voices, "An anemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today, I come _The_ Elder God!" Smoke tenses at the words, and he suddenly feels Scorpion's presence at his side. The golden-black ninja seems to take the words as a merely as harmless hot air.

Sub-zero attacks. The vigor and determination that stand with the ninja are true. Shao Kahn seems heedless to the Lin Kuei's enhanced powers. Summoning his hammer, he makes to smash the man. Sub-zero, however, has great agility. Flipping over his advisory, the ninja then uses his ice beam to temporarily freeze him. Sliding into the Outworld opponent, Sub-zero then does rapid simple, yet effective kicks and punches.

Slamming onto his back, Shao Kahn grunts in frustration before quickly regaining to his feet. Throwing his hastily summoned hammer, Shao Kahn smirks in satisfaction as it pounds into Sub-zero's chest.

Smoke flinches instinctively as he sees the weapon crush into his friend's chest. Deep bruises would probably arise from his hit. The silver-haired man is granted the sensation of relief when his comrade returns to his feet in battle stance. Close doges and furious attacks follow in the deep blue-black ninja's wake.

Each kick, punch, and summoning of his ice powers brings Sub-zero ever close to victory. With seemingly ever lasting willpower, the ninja does not falter even when he is forced off his feet to a hard fall or faces the pain of a spear slicing threw his flesh as he narrowly dodges.

The inexplicable undeniable pulse of energy that flows within him immediately tells the ninja he may use his most powerful attack of all: Deep Freeze. Even so, the move is not easily perfected, but deadly and unquestionably and very effective in executed correctly. As his opponent makes to slam into him, Sub-zero freezes his form completely to be slammed into Shao Kahn a few moments later. Taken back by the sheer force of the hit, the Outworld emperor is helpless as he takes the painful blunt of the attack.

All the power, feeling of the magic coursing threw his veins disappears to be replaced by horrific pain. Struggling to his feet, Shao Kahn is overcome by a blast of golden ice. This time, the desired effects are awarded. The dragons come forth and surround the Outworld Emperor's body, sinking their teeth into his vulnerable flesh. Screams of pain echo from the great lord, but in vain. His body is scorched by the serpents' magic.

As Sub-zero is released from the Elder Gods' control, he falls to his knees to exhaustion. At the same time, the Outworld's body explodes in a golden flash that reaches into the heavens. The dragons follow the same light. As the glow fades, the once dark clouds disperse to review a clear sky from which the sun shines from.

Rushing to his companion's side, Smoke pulls Sub-zero his feet holding him close in case he should need the support. Raiden arises too. Looking at his amulet he sees it is whole once more. He says in a voice of much relief and exhaustion, "It is over." Liu Kang moves to Raiden's side. "Forgive me, my judgment was clouded," he says. Having defeated Mileena, he had watched the events portrayed with much amazement.

"Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun," Raiden informs the group. Smoke and Sub-zero bow in respect to the Thundergod, before Smoke teleports them away. Nodding at Scorpion, Raiden teleports himself with the two warriors.

Atop the roof remains only evidence of OutWorld Emperor Shao Kahn's attempt to merge the realms. A dark throne adorned with cracks and war helm. Objects forgotten by all… except the figure to who walks threw an unseen portal: Quan Chi. Picking up the object he examines it for a moment. "Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok."

Another figure emerges to stand behind Quan Chi's. "Shao Kahn was blinded into rage. How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms."  
>"Yet the thundergod still lives," Quan Chi replies.<br>"No matter. Neither Earthream nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherealm's onslaught. It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours."

ALTERNATE ENDING:

Note: Not intended for those who do not like Smoke x Sub-zero.

Sub-zero grimaces and shifts his weight so that Smoke does not hold the brunt of it. A cool breeze breathes passes them, tousling Smoke's hair into his face. Stroking the strands behind his friend's ear, Sub-zero stares into Smoke's surprised slate gray eyes. Grasping his comrade's face guard, the ice ninja gently removes it. A beautiful unscathed face is seen. Tilting his head curiously, Smoke watches Sub-zero remove his own and pulls down his black hood. His face immediately flares with a light blush. Sub-zero is handsome ninja and Smoke cannot deny it. Every time he sees the man it is as the first time. Strong features, and cold eyes, yet he sees the gentle warmth about his comrade. "Tomas," Sub-zero says, ignoring the fact that an small audience watches.  
>"Kuai?" Smoke replies in a questioning voice.<br>"Now that you are safe, that this is over," Sub-zero speaks in a voice so that only Smoke can hear, "I want to share something with you." Not awaiting the silver-haired man's reply, Sub-zero leans down slightly, planting his lips upon sweet soft ones. Eyes wide with surprise, Smoke quickly sighs with content, eyes softly closing. Kissing back he accepts the tongue that draws between his lips.

Scorpion watches with unsurpassable surprise. Liu Kang chuckles, but manages to refrain any further emotions. Raiden simply smiles every softly. Seeing happiness and love in the world seems to content him, no matter the form.

As the Lin Kuei break apart, Sub-zero takes a small step back to see Smoke's impression. The silver-haired man's face adorns a burning red blush, but he seems acceptant of the embrace. Offering a smile, the blue-black clad ninja is instantly rewarded with a smile that enlightens Smoke's eyes. "Together," Sub-zero says.  
>"Together," Smoke echoes.<p>

"Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun," Raiden informs the group. Smoke and Sub-zero bow in respect to the thundergod, both Smoke teleports themselves away. Nodding at Scorpion, Raiden teleports himself with the two warriors.

Atop the roof remains only evidence of OutWorld Emperor Shao Kahn's attempt to merge the realms. A dark throne adorned with cracks and war helm. Objects forgotten by all… except the figure to who walks threw an unseen portal: Quan Chi. Picking up the object he examines it for a moment. "Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok."

Another figure emerges to stand behind Quan Chi's. "Shao Kahn was blinded into rage. How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms."  
>"Yet the Thundergod still lives," Quan Chi replies.<br>"No matter. Neither Earthream nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherealm's onslaught. It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours."


End file.
